"I Am Going To Leave You In Stitches, Frank"
Hello there BOYS AND GHOULS, this is the FINAL FEAR FABLE in this ICKY-ISSUE OF CREEPS CASTLE! It's a DERANGED-DITTY about a house Wife who SCARES TO MUCH for her sewing hobby heh-heh-heh... A lady was in a sewing room of a home over in east-New Jersey one afternoon back in 1951. It was storming outside and as the rain hit the sewing-room window, she hummed: "Mockingbird" as she sewed a shirt. "Beth, honey, where are you at?" a man's voice screamed out. "Oh, I am in the sewing room Frank" the woman told him, hollering back. "I am on my way to the bar, Beth. Have supper ready when I get back in three hours please. I love you" Frank demanded of her, poking his head in the room. "Yes dear I love you too" Beth said to him. Frank drove a truck to a bar in a town and sat down up, at the bar. "Afternoon, Lenny, I'll take a bottle of Scotch please" Frank spoke to the bartender. "Hello, Frank, yes sir my Friend!" he chimed back and passed him a bottle of Scotch from on the shelf. "Thank you" Frank said and paid a dolllar. "Sure thing" Lenny spoke back, as Frank opened the bottle and took a swig of it. When Frank got back home in his truck, he saw that the downstairs-room was lit-up. "Ah, Beth is still sewing in there" Frank said to himself, going into the house. He stepped into Beth's sewing room and in the shadows, Frank mistakenly bumped into a silhouette, knocking it over. He picked it up and heard a tearing sound. In the lamp-light, the silhouette was a huge female rag-doll, and the one arm of it had ripped off. "Frank, it took me four months to make that rag-doll and you tore it!" Beth confronted him about just then. "BETH, IT WAS A MISTAKE I'M SORRY!!" Frank screamed at her, as she got two sewing-needles, then jabbed him in his eyes with them in the shadows. Five hours went by, and Beth had the Frank's corpse aitting in the chair where the rag-doll had been in. His dead body was lined with thread and stitches, and his eyes were gone. Beth insanely cackled, humming Mockingbird once more, as she sewed the arm back on the rag doll. "I am going to leave you in stitches, Frank" Beth chimed to his corpse and left the room. It was still raining then that night and Beth had sat down in a chair in the living-room, opening a book. As she read, Beth heard the sounds of someone walking around in her sewing room. "Probably just a mouse in there!" she claimed to herself. Then, a few steps into the living room came and a dead hand with thread and stitches circling it fell upon the back of Beth's chair. Beth glanced back and it was Frank's zombie with his doughy, dead-mouth sewn-shut, peering down at his wife with decaying-black-holes of eye sockets. Beth gasped in surprised horror, and the zombie of Frank put his stitched-up dead-lips on her quivering-cheek. With his black hair looking like a doll's hair, Frank's zombie clutched his wife's throat with both of his zombified-stitched-up-hands. Beth was choked by the living-dead zombie of her husband, and as he stood in his white shirt, black suspenders, pants and shoes, the zombie of Frank grabbed a big sewing-needle out of his shirt-pocket. An hour went by, and Beth's dead body still sat in the living-room chair, with stuffing coming out of her dead-mouth, thread and stitches circling the neck of her corpse. The zombie of Frank really SEWED BETH in the end eh, kiddies? All he had to use was a NEEDLE AND DEAD aha-ha-ha-ha-ha. SEW, Frank ended up serving Beth some STUFFING for dinner hee-hee-hee-hee!